The present exemplary embodiment relates to a vehicle having a utility bed containing a retractable seat. It finds particular application in conjunction with a vehicle having a utility bed seat actuated by a seat release lever remote from a cargo storage surface.
A MUV (Multi Utility Vehicle) is commonly known as a seat type vehicle capable of driving over rough terrain or the like. A vehicle of this type is equipped with a body cover. The body cover includes a front portion having left and right tire housings, a center portion extending rearward from a lower front region, and a rear portion constituting a cabin. The rear portion includes a floor panel portion on which the feet of a seated occupant can be placed.
A utility bed can be provided rearward of the vehicle cabin as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,040. This patent describes several features of an MUV common with the present disclosure and is therefore herein incorporated by reference.
In the embodiment of FIGS. 1 and 2, the MUV utility bed 14 is shown to comprise a bed floor 22. The utility bed 14 further includes a left side wall 24 and a right side wall 26 extending generally perpendicular from the bed floor 22. The utility bed 14 also includes front wall 28 and a tailgate 30. The tailgate 30 can be pivotally coupled with respect to the bed floor 22. When the utility bed 14 is in a hauling position, the left side wall 24, the right side wall 26, the front wall 28, and the tailgate 30 can cooperate with the bed floor 22 to retain cargo within the utility bed 14. The tailgate 30 can be selectively opened to facilitate loading/unloading of the utility bed 14 and/or to allow cargo (e.g., dirt) to pour from the utility bed 14 if the vehicle is outfitted with a dumping mechanism.
In another embodiment, it will be appreciated that a rear wall can be provided in lieu of a tailgate with the rear wall being rigidly affixed with respect to a bed floor such that it might not be capable of being selectively opened. In yet another alternative embodiment, it will be appreciated that one or more side walls of the utility bed might be capable of being selectively opened. In still another alternative embodiment, it will be appreciated that a utility bed might not include any tailgate and/or side walls and might, for example, comprise a flat-bed type configuration.
The MUV can include a frame 32 configured to provide underlying and structural support for certain components of the utility bed 14, specifically, and/or, the MUV, generally. The frame can comprise a tubular frame structure that extends along a perimeter and underneath the bed floor 22 and provides underlying support for the bed floor 22, the left and right side walls 24, 26, and/or the front wall 28. It will be appreciated however that a frame can be provided in any of a variety of suitable alternative arrangements.
The front floor 34 of the utility bed 14 can define a front cargo support surface 38 and the rear floor 36 can define a rear cargo support surface 40. When the front floor 34 is in the cargo support condition, the front cargo support surface 38 and the rear cargo support surface 40 can cooperate to define a substantially coplanar support surface that is configured to directly contact and provide underlying support for cargo (not shown) disposed within the utility bed 14.
The front floor 34 is shown to rest upon the frame 32 when the front floor 34 is in a floor closed condition. The front floor 34 is also shown to include a latch 35 that facilitates selective securement of the front floor 34 to the frame 32.
Activating latch 35 allows the front floor 34 to be moved to an upright position to reveal the left seat back 54 and the right seat back 56. The front wall 28 can be pivoted to move the left and right seat bottoms 64, 66 into a substantially horizontal position. In such an arrangement, the left and right seat backs 54, 56 can respectively cooperate with the left and right seat bottoms 64, 66 to define a left rear seat and a right rear seat. Additionally, left and right openings in side walls 24, 26 are closed by the left and right doors 46, 48 and can facilitate the ingress/egress of a passenger to/from the left and right rear seats. When the front floor 34 is in the cargo support condition with the front wall 28 in the erected position, the left and right seat backs 54, 56 are concealed beneath the utility bed and the left and right seat bottoms 64, 66 stowed behind the left and right front seats 11, 13.
One shortcoming with this design is that when utility bed 14 is used for cargo such as dirt or sand, the latch 35 becomes filled therewith and proves difficult to operate.